Feels Like Home
by verumficta
Summary: Merlin & Arthur. ModernReincarnation!AU H/C  Arthur suffers from his father's hand and seeks comfort and love from Merlin.


Feels Like Home

Arthur shivers as the cold drops of rain landed of his warm, heated skin. His side ached every time he tried to breathe, and the only thing that kept him going is the promise of Merlin's warm bed, his cheap crappy coffee and the feel of the smaller man's arm around him, keeping him safe.

He just wanted Merlin to hold him again.

Arthur finally reaches Merlin's apartment, the pavement is cold and wet beneath his toes, and for the first time, he realizes he ran out without wearing anything but Merlin's sweat pants that had cartoon iron patches plastered all over them; Pikachu, Reptar, Scooby-Doo, Tweety, Bugs Bunny, Micky Mouse and that one patch of Betty Boop that Arthur had snuck on to name a few.

He shivers, his bare arms trying to cover the bruises that bloomed on his torso and his back. He fumbles with the doorknob, his numb fingers unable to unlock the door with the key that always sat underneath the ninja garden gnome they had bought for two dollars at a sketchy dollar store that sold open packets of toothbrushes and condoms.

Yeah, they didn't understand it either.

Arthur drops the key, the clatter of it against the floor breaks him. Enough, _enough. _He just wanted to be in his love's arms; he wanted Merlin to protect him like he did even before they met in this life. He wanted to see his dark blue eyes twinkle now just as much as he wanted to decades ago, when the stars were younger and those eyes flashed gold.

Arthur presses his fist onto the door, where he could barely summon up the energy to knock. He leans against it heavily, his body was exhausted, his mind weary; he was just so _tired._ Quiet footsteps sound from behind the door and as soon as the door slips open; Arthur stumbles in, burying his face in Merlin's neck; his lovers arms immediately wrapping around him after closing the door.

"Arthur?" His lovers voice is quiet, merely a whisper in his ear. He shuts his eyes as he takes in Merlin's scent; it doesn't surprise him that it hadn't changed since they had first met, lifetimes ago in a city of stone walls and tall towers built on loyalty and lies. He kisses the nape of his neck, as he feels Merlin's gentle fingers stroke his back and his sides.

He hears Merlin's soft gasps in his ears, as he inspects Arthur; as he inspects the damage done. His love pulls Arthur deeper into his room and pushes him onto the soft, warm bed; he leans closer into the pillow, feeling the warm indent that Merlin had left.

Arthur feels Merlin dab at his torso with the cold cloth he had soaked in cold ice water. He says nothing, ghosting kisses on the bruises after he pulls away the cloth and again when he reapplies the newly cool cloth. When Merlin is done, he gently rubs the ointment on the dark bruises that painted Arthur so frequently.

He just lies there, listening to every gasp that came from his lover as he discovers another broken part of Arthur. He lies next to him when he's done, his arms around him. Merlin takes a deep breath and Arthur braces himself, he knows what's coming.

"You can't let him keep doing this to you, Arthur. He's-" Merlin stills as he turns to face him, his fingers stroking Merlin's pale tear streaked cheeks. The tears that his love shed for him; Arthur cannot help but feel how completely unworthy he is.

He never felt like he deserved Merlin, not even when he was crown Prince of Camelot with power to change the world. What could be be worthy of now? He was the son of an abusive drunk, powerless; _unworthy._

"He's not your king anymore, Arthur. You're- You're not a prince anymore." Arthur flinches, but he continues to stare deep into those dark blue eyes that he loved so dearly. More than anything, he realizes. "You're not a prince anymore! You- you were a King, Arthur. You _are _a king, _my _king; _your _king. He can't control your life anymore!"

Merlin grips Arthur's hand hard, pressing his cool lips to their intertwined fingers. "He can't control our life anymore." Arthur leans forward to catch his lovers lips with his own, it is gentle and soft yet the feelings that one simple kiss drew out the both them were timeless and ancient. They both drank from each other's lips like they were all the other needed to live.

It was true.

They are both panting when they draw away, fingers still entangled in hair and legs intertwined. They are inches away from each other, they could still feel the other's breath on their lips. Merlin sighs, his eyes closing briefly as the weariness set back in. "Do you need anything from home Arthur? Your clothes?" Merlin is pulling away and beginning to get up.

The cold is seeping in the second Merlin pulls away, and Arthur can't take it. He _won't _take another second without his love and world by his side. He pulls Merlin back down onto the bed and drags his love's lips up to his own. He leans into Merlin's scent and he wants it to be the only air he ever breathes in again.

His love pulls away, his dark hair ruffled and dark blue eyes confused yet happy. _Happy._ That was all that mattered to Arthur. "I'm with you, Merlin. I am home." His loves lips stretch open into a smile as he laughs, a laugh full of relief; and joy. _Pure joy, _that Arthur cannot help but feel rising strong and fast inside him.

"I love you, Arthur. I always did."

Merlin presses their lips together, and Arthur feels something lock together; it feels familiar and right. It felt like home.

"I love you too, Merlin." He whispers, breathless.

"I always will."


End file.
